Eat Your Heart Out
by K.C.LycanBerzerker
Summary: The world is a crazy place...Especially when it's over run with zombies.This my first fic,so go easy on me. Now contains Tandre,Bade,Cabbie.
1. Neutron Star

A frantic Tori pulled on her boyfriends' arm with as much forced as she could muster. She'd used most of strength running and evading multiple zombie hordes for the past two hours. She was now on her knees kneeling in front of the torn body of Andre's now dead grandmother.

"Andre, please we have to go we can't stay here!" she pleaded through tears.

" Tori it's my grandma, I can't just leave her here!" Andre almost hollered. " I have to help her". he said as his own tears began to fall.

" Andre, she's gone; There's nothing more we can do to help her." Tori said as she cupped his face. " I'm sorry babe, I'm so sorry".

Just as Tori finished, her phone rang. She stood up, pulled it out of her back jean pocket and walked to the window.

" Jade!" "Oh my god, where are you guys..is everyone okay?" Tori asked relieved to hear Jade's voice but still hoping none of her friends were hurt or worse...dea..no, she didn't even wanna think of it.

" Calm down Vega, were all together and were all okay." Jade said halfheartedly.

" Something's wrong Jade, I can hear it in your voice." Tori said discerningly." Tell me what happened." she demanded. Jade took a bit of a while before she answered

" They got Sikowitz,Tori." Jade said almost breaking down. " Those brain dead freaks got Sikowitz."

Tori stood peaking out of the window with one hand holding the phone to her ear and the other over her mouth in disbelief over what Jade had just told said anything for a couple of seconds until Jade broke the silence.

" Tori, is Andre with you...is he okay?" she asked

" Yeah he's right here but he's not doing to well." Tori said.

" Oh no..Please tell me he hasn't been bit by one of those things?" Jade yelled.

" No no he's okay but his grandmother..." Tori paused and took a deep breath. " His grandmother is dead."

Tori turned to look at her distraught boyfriend. He looked as if just wanted go into a corner, ball up and never leave. She also knew that part of him wanted to keep it together for her and assure her that he would keep her safe, but even Tori knew he could no such keep that promise. As much as she knew he loved her, those promises would be empty and all sense of security had gone out the window. With these things loose, lives were up for grabs and karma no longer had a say in justice.

" Tori, can you guys get to the old mill five blocks from the train station?" Jade asked.

" Yeah, I think we can, we have Andre's car." Tori said matter-of-factly.

"Good, then you two get your butts there a.s.a.p and we'll me you there." Jade ordered." And keep your eyes open for any of those things."

" We'll be there." said Tori.

Tori clicked off her phone so it wouldn't draw any attention from any near by zombies and turned back to Andre.

" That was Jade..are they all okay?" Andre asked as he rose to his feet. He walked over to the linen closet, got two big sheets and covered his grandmother's body.

" Yeah.. I only talked to Jade, but she said everyone was okay...but." Tori hesitated not wanting to pile on any more pain than he had just endured in the past thirty minutes.

" What happened Tor." Andre asked confused. " Don't hold back on me babe, c'mon tell me what happened."

" Andre...Sikowitz is dead." she said waiting to see how he would take the news.

Andre was silent,blankly looking at the slowly walked over to him and put her arms around his waist, holding him tightly as she began to cry again. Andre snapped back to reality to realize she was crying and held her into his chest as she began to sob uncontrollably. He loved her with all the life within his body and at that moment he internely vowed to keep her safe, even if he had to put his own life on the line. As Tori began to regain control over her breathing she she pulled back a little but never breaking the embrace, just enough to look up into his eyes.

" Andre, promise me you won't leave me." Tori said adamantly as she looked to him for an answer. Andre looked at her in amazement. How did she know him so well. She must have sensed him making his mental resolve to protect her even at the cost of his own life.

" I mean it Andre." she said demandingly,but simultaneously pouting. " I don't want you being a hero trying to save me and getting...getting killed." Tori said as she moved her gaze down to his torn shirt. She couldn't even fathom something happening to him, her boyfriend, her lover, her everything. Andre clenched his jaw no wanting to give in to her wish. He wanted to do what had to be done if the time came because he would at least know she would be knew he couldn't resist to long, cause Tori had a way of talking him down even if he didn't want to. That's what he loved about this girl. She had his heart.

" Andre, promise me!". Tori softly demaned.

" Okay okay, Baby you win, I promise not be a hero." He said defeated.

" Thank you, Andre, I just love you so much and I don't wanna lose you...ever." Tori said searching his eyes for reassurance.

" I love you too Tori..never doubt that." Andre said as he tilted her chin up towards his lips.

" I don't, and I never will." Tori said as she closed the distance between their lips as they escaped their horrific reality into their own momentary bliss.


	2. Avenged Sevenfold

After about thirty seconds of kissing passionately and hungrily taking a break for some much needed reciprocated love, the two realized this was hardly the place or time to let their guards down. Even if it was for each other.

" Andre, you should go upstairs and pack some clean clothes." Tori said reluctanly pulling back and out of breath while smirking." Jade said to meet her and the others at the old mill."

" The old mill?" Andre asked baffled. " Why did they go there?"

" You know what it doesn't even matter right now, we just need to get out of here" he said.

Andre started to race up the stairs, but then he suddenly stopped and turned to Tori.

" Tori, I want you to come with me." he said

" Andre I'll be fine just hurry." she said trying to be strong even though she was slightly worried of being downstairs all by herself.

" No Tor, I don't want you alone for one second without me there to protect you." Andre said standing firm in his choice." Tori looked at him with all the love in the made her realize that he would be just as broken if something happened to her as she would be if something had happened to were stronger together, side by side,back to back, Tori & Andre against the world, the unstoppable force that is Tandre. How did she get so lucky as to find not only a handsome man, but a committed and loving guy who in her mind was...the one...her soulmate. Tori sprinted up the stairs to him and intertwined their fingers, locking them together. Andre led the way to his room and carefully open the door. The room looked undisturbed. The same as when he left it days ago before they were trapped in Hollywood Arts. He grabbed a couple of shirts and some jeans, socks and underclothes. Tori sat on his bed looking around his room when she spotted a picture of the two of them. The picture showed them with ice cream cones and smiles and ice cream on their faces looking at each other totally in love. It was crazy how in only a week their lives had changed so drastically she thought.

" Alright, I think I have enough to last me a little while." Andre said drawing Tori's attention back to him." You ready to go." he said slinging his duffle bag over his upper body.

" Yeah babe, I just gotta use the bathroom really quick." she said as she thought about it. She stood up and resumed her position by Andre's side,relocking their hands together.

" Alright C'mon." he said as he led the way down the hall to the bathroom. It was next to his grandmother's room. He looked at her room and saw everything that indicated a struggle went on in here. Lamps broken, curtain ripped down and apart, pillows ripped to shreds,and the most horrifying was the blood. Smeared on the bed and on the floor and parts of the curtains. He figured some how his grandmother made it down stairs. She went out fighting at least, at least until she was overpowered or outnumbered. Andre snapped his attention back to Tori, who now holding his arm with her formely free arm, while still keeping her other hand intertwined with his.

" Okay you go in the bathroom and I'll be right outside the door." he said brushing her hair aside with his free hand.

" Okay." she said nervously. She turned the door handle and heard a light indistinct growling, like that of a dog. Andre didn't have a dog though. The door was flung open throwing Tori into the wall and the zombie launched himself at Andre. Before Andre could register what happened, he was pinned to the the floor looking up at a distorted and mangled shell of a man trying to make him into his own personal snack.

" Andre !" Tori yelled. She stood and furiously looked for something, anything to help him. She looked into his grandmother room and spotted a broken curtain rod. Tori ran into the room and removed the strings of curtain still attached to the rod. Andre with a sudden burst of adrenaline used his lower body as leverage and catapulted the zombie over his head before he twisted his own body around and stood to his ran back to him and handed him the broken curtain rod with a sharpened edge at the breakage point. She stood behind Andre because there was no other way out. The zombie now stood, blocking the stairway to get back down stairs. It stood there menacingly, with slobber and blood on it's mouth...blood...blood...Andre realized this. His grandmother's blood. This zombie had bit his grandmother but she somehow managed to lock it in the bathroom and make her way downstairs. He knew it was time to kill this bastard for good. Tori told him not to risk any heroics but there was no other way out. They were trapped. The only way out was to go through the zombie, something in which Andre was started to relish. Payback,revenged and hate darkened Andre's already black and blue heart.

" Tor, I know you said not to be a hero but there's no other way out...I have to do this."

" I know." Tori said beginning to cry, while trying to hold her emotions in check ,but scared out of her mind for herself but more for zombie began to walk slowly, but then pick up pace into a sprint. Andre closed his eyes,and then opened them and started running at full speed and full force towards the zombie. He let out a guttural roar rivaling that of a lion and thrust the broken rod forward with all his might...

_**Beck,Jade, Robbie, Cat , Trina, and Sinjin will be coming up soon. I'll put them in I promise. I'll try to throw in something for everybody.**_

A little Bade,Cabbie, and a little Trijin or Trina and OC

from the Eternal Rocker,

K. \m /


	3. Remenissions

Silence, for fifteen seconds there was this long impending silence of the had her face covered by her hands not want to see the head to head collision of Andre and the zombie. She stood there thinking the worst of the outcome. Suddendly she heard a crunching, grinding sound coming from beyond her tear soaked hands." Oh my goodness, Andre's dead and that thing was eating on his brain now." she thought to herself. Her boyfriend was dead and she was next if she continue to stand there. She couldn't move though. She was frozen in fear. Slowly moving her hands down from her face inch by inch, she hesitantly opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw. Andre hunched over the zombie corpse with the sharp end of the rod sticking out of the back of the zombie's skull. The crunching sound she'd heard was Andre trying to pull the rod out of the zombie's cranium. Andre yanked it out stumbling back a little, but regaining his balance. He then turn around to an astonished Tori who stood there in dis belief.

" I told you I would protect you no matter what." he chuckled as he held out his arms to her. She almost knocked him down as she ran and engulfed him a tight was so close to losing him. She felt like she couldn't breathe as emotion flooded her mind and body.

" Breathe Tori, I'm okay..just breathe for me baby." Andre said as he tried to console her. She brought herself in and looked up to him.

" Okay no more lolligagging, I'm gonna pee and then we get the heck out of here." she said as she back into the bathroom and cracked the door slightly still not trusting her surroundings.

" True chizz." Andre said before she closed the door slightly. When she finished she came out she immediately grabbed his hand while he grabbed his duffle bag and made their way stopped briefly and looked at his grandmother's body before continuing out the door with Tori. He threw his bag in the backseat of his Mustang while Tori got in the passenger side. He climbed in and looked at her and she looked back at him and smiled before he put the car in reverse and pulled out of his grandmother's driveway.

" Do you wanna stop at your house to get some clean clothes." he asked her as he turned off of his street.

" Yeah but we have to make it quick." she said. Five minutes later they pulled up in front of her house. Nostalgia hit her immediately upon seeing her former home. Thinking about her now dead parents. Her father died on the job trying to protect civilians from a horde on the first week of the outbreak. Her mother died the same day in a car crash while trying to away from an oncoming attack. The streets were littered with empty cars and and bodies. Tori shock away these thoughts and she and Andre ran into her house and within five minutes they were packed and back outside to get in his car to meet the others.

" Where are they?" Jade asked to no one in particular while leaning onto Beck's shoulder.

" I don't know, but I'm sure they'll be here." Beck said as he tried to reassure her.

" I hope they didn't get eaten." Robbie said tactlessly.

" Robbie!" Cat yelled quietly as she hit his arm." Don't say that, Tori and Andre are fine, and they'll be here."

" What I'm just saying what if the caught and are dead." he defended.

" Robbie!" they all said in unison.

" Okay!" he said throwing his hands in the air. " I just saying what if ."

Jade walked up to a now nervous Robbie who gulped hard.

" And I'm just sayin what if I stab you in your eyes and then you won't get to see your girlfriend's pretty little face anymore." she said with her jaw clenched tight.

" Aww Jade! Thank you" Cat said happily.

" What Cat." said Jade.

" You think I'm pretty." Cat said whimsically.

" You know what I'm..." Jade was cut off by Beck pulling her back for them trying to calm her. They had a quiet banted for about ten sconds before they gave each other a kiss. Robbie put his arm around Cat and walked to the side.

" I'm sorry if I upset you Cat and I really hope that Andre and Tori are okay." Robbie looked into her eyes for forgiveness.

" It's okay sweetie, I know you were trying to be realistic but sometimes you say things that know one whats to hear." Cat said genuinely.

Robbie was ammazed.

" Cat you say trivial things all time that no one wants to hear." Robbie said

" What's that supposed to mean!" Cat exclaimed.

" Nothing baby, I love love you thats all." Robbie said smoothing it over.

" Oh okay, well I love you too. she said before they kissed intensely. The sound of tires broke eack couples makeout sessions as Andre and Tori pulled up. Cat was the first to pull them into a hug followed by Robbie,Beck, and quickly Jade.

" You guys I just got a call from Trina on the way here!" Tori exclaimed.

" And why is that good news." Jade shot back. Tori scoffed in feigned hurt.

" She's at a safe haven in Mexico." Andre said as he stepped forward.

" Mexico!" "How in the world did she get to Mexico." Robbie asked dumbfounded.

" Apparently Sinjin offered to take her to safety if she gave him a kiss on ...mouth." Tori said in a lost for words sort of tone.

" So where in Mexico are they?" Beck said.

" The United States and the Mexican government are taking people right at the border." Andre stated.

" Okay so lets go." Jade said walking to Beck's car.

" Robbie, where's your car?" Tori asked realizing it wasn't there.

" Oh I ran a zombie into a lightpole with it and now it's totaled. he said.

" Okay Rob man the zombie slayer !" Andre said as he highfived Robbie.

" Yeah glad you like it Andre, cause their riding with you and Vega." Jade said before she closed Beck's passenger side door. Beck chucked and mouthed "sorry" before he got in the drivers seat. Andre, Tori, Cat, and Robbie all got into Andre's car before pulling off and beginning their way to Mexico.

_**READ AND REVIEW THX**_

THE REJECT

K.C. LycanBerzerker


	4. Crossroads

At least she knew Trina was safe Tori thought to herself, but Trina and Sinjin? Not that there was anything wrong with was a nice guy albeit he was weird, but he was a good guy and as long as he kept Trina safe that was all that mattered. Most of the streets of Los Angeles looked like a ghost town with the occasional zombie or ...ten. Beck and Jade led the way in Beck's car while Andre and the others followed close behind in Andre's car. Robbie sat behind Tori's seat while Cat laid her head down in his lap sitting behind Andre. Robbie gently stroked Cat's head while she hummed quietly.

" These streets are so congested." Jade said as she turned to Beck.

" Yeah, I think we should take the highway to get to the border faster." Beck said intently while still focusing on the road. " I'm gonna radio the others."

He picked up a green walkie-talkie from the middle console of his car. Robbie came up with the idea that they should keep in contact with each other at all times in case they were ever to split up. Plus Robbie felt like he was on some sort of covert mission with these things... so there's that.

" Hey guys, we gotta find the nearest exit to the highway 'cause the streets are filled with too many cars." Beck radioed.

" Roger that." Robbie said in a mock deep voice. " Do you read Dashing One, this is Silver Cobra over?" he radioed.

" Really Rob." Andre and Beck said in unison. Tori looked back at Robbie and chuckled slightly while Cat giggled.

" What?" Robbie responded. " I always wanted to have a cool code name."

" Yeah, but Dashing One?" Beck said stumped. " You gave me Dashing One." Andre starting laughing lightly and Beck heard.

" Not funny Andre." Beck shot at him. Tori looked to Andre and started to laugh herself.

" You gotta admit Beck, it is a little funny." she said. Beck shook his head and grinned. He had to admit it was a little funny, and secondly it was a distraction for everyone. Getting everyone's minds off of the current dismal circumstances. They could all be kids again, even if it was just stupid trivial fun like codenames.

" Okay, so what's everyone else's codenames." he said now intrigued.

" Uh, Andre is Midnight Lancer, Tori is Lady Foxtrot, Jade is..."

" No!" Jade yelled over the talkie before Robbie could get a word in.

" Jade is..."

" No!"

" JADEISEMERALDEMPRESS!" Robbie quickly shouted beating Jade to the punch. Beck looked to her and chuckled.

" Shapiro, your lucky your in the other car 'cause I would so kill you right now. Beck used his free hand and locked hands with her while he smiled. Jade moved close and snuggled her head into his shoulder as he drove.

" So, last but certainly not least is my lady and her codename is..Sparkling Princess." Robbie said proudly.

" Yay, I love sparkles and being a princess, thank you Robbie!" Cat exclaimed looking up while still laying her head in Robbie's lap.

" Yeah no problem sweetie, I saved the best for last." he said bending down to kiss her on her forehead. Just then Andre's car begin to make weird noises and he looked at Andre confused.

" Uh Andre, what was that?" Robbie asked him.

" Um I seriously don't have a clue." Andre replied. The car suddenly stopped and shut completely off. Beck noticed and stopped a few meters in front of them.

" Um guys, what's going on?" Beck radioed.

" Yeah, why in the world world did you stop?" Jade added.

" Well unfortunetely, it seems that I forgot to get gas before we all met at the mill." Andre said in disbelief.

" Great job Harris, way to think ahead." Jade shot back.

" Well I wasn't thinking okay!" Andre yelled.

" NO! Really Andre!" Jade said sarcastically.

" Guys, this isn't helping our situation." Robbie said trying to defuse the quarrel.

" Robbie's right, we just need to find the nearest gas station and we'll be on our way. Tori said grabbing Andre's hand to keep him from blowing a fuse. He lifted her hand and kissed it as he began to breathe evenly now.

" So where's the nearest gas station?" Beck asked them.

" It's a couple of blocks from here." Cat said as she began to sit up in her seat.

" How do you know Cat?" Jade asked.

" Cause my brother used to buy his sock from there." Cat said

" Why was he buying his socks from a gas station?" Andre asked.

" Because he liked the smell of gasoline." Cat said giddlily.

" Wha...nevermind, you heard the lady, now let's go cause I don't wanna be zombie catnip." Robbie said as he looked around the street nervously.

" Beck, you and Jade go and we'll wait here since you guys have the functional vehicle." Andre said logically.

" Sure man we'll be right back, but you guys keep your eyes peeled." Beck said as he started his car. " I should refill too just to keep a full tank."

Beck stopped and looked to Jade and then grabbed his walkie." Wait Cat, you have to come with us because we don't know where it is."

Jade's eyes got big while she mouthed "no" to him. Beck shook his head and mouthed " we don't know this area". Jade sat back and folded her arms over her chest before mouthing " fine".

" Cat... ?" Beck said softly before there was a knock on Jade's window scaring Jade into Beck's arms. Cat was giggling absently outside the window with Robbie.

" Get in Cat." Jade said as she sat forward to let Cat in. Cat climbed in and looked back to a nervous Robbie. She could tell he was already worried about her safety and her going without him.

" Robbie, I'll be alright I promise." She said holding his hand through the open backseat window.

" I won't let anything happen to her Robbie." Beck assured him.

" We'll be right back or..." Jade paused already about regret her pending suggestion. " You could come with us." She said fading into a genuine sincerity.

" No, thanks." Robbie said fighting his urge to take Jade's offer. " I gotta stay with Tori and Andre, you know to keep the numbers even." He joked half-heartedly.

" You know three and three." he said.

" Okay we'll right back." Beck said as he began to pull off. " And remember,you guys keep your eyes peeled for any zombies." he said.

" Sure thing, and you guys hurry back. Robbie said as he waved and never broke eye contact with Cat through the back window who was waving to him. Back in Andre's car, Tori could see that Andre felt bad about the whole gas situation.

" Baby don't beat yourself up about this, alot was going on." she said. Andre didn't look at her as he looked at Beck's car turning the corner.

" What if something happens to them while they're at the gas station. he said balling his free hand into a fist. Tori cupped his face and turned his head to her.

" Nothing's gonna happen to them, Beck well keep them out danger and Jade's resourceful, and Cat's...well Cat is Cat, but she'll be fine. she said as she looked into his his eyes hoping she calmed his troubled mind.

" I guess your right." Andre said still not completely comforted as he saw Robbie approaching the car.

" Rob, I'm really sorry man , it's just with everything going on it just slipped my mind and..." Andre rambled as Robbie got in and closed the car car door, but was cut off.

" Andre it's okay." Robbie said. " We're your friends and we're in this as a team...we have to stick together. Andre was sort of relieved, but would wouldn't be fully sated until Cat, Beck, and Jade were back safe and sound. All they could do now was hope for the best and stay optimistic.


	5. Burn It Down

" After this next light, make a left." Cat said with a smirk.

" Cat, are you sure you know where your going?" Jade asked nervously.

" Jade! I know where i'm going!" Cat shot back.

" Okay okay! Jeez. Cat, its just sometimes you can be a little spazzy that's all." Jade defended while throwing her hands up.

" Yeah and sometimes you can be really mean." Cat said slightly hurt.

" You guys, c'mon just chill okay." Beck said. After about a minute of silence Jade was the first to speak.

" Cat, I'm sorry."

" It's okay, just try to be a little nicer to everyone."

" Sure." Jade rolled her eyes.

" Jade..."

" What?"

" Promise me, ..promise you'll try and be nicer." Cat said waiting for her to respond.

" I promise sure whatever." Jade said reluctantly.

" Thank you." Cat smiled." There it is right there." The three pulled into the abandoned gas station and unbuckled their seat belts.

" No, you two stay in the car and I'll do everything." Beck said trying to keep them out of harm's way, but Jade wasn't having it.

" No way i'm gonna let you go out there by yourself." she said refusing to back down.

" Jade...you need... I don't...fine ..but, stay close to me." he gave in knowing it was no point in fighting her on this. Jade was stubborn, but he loved her for it.

" Cat, I need you to stay here please." he said hoping she would cooperate.

" Kay kay." Beck closed the car door causing the walkie-talkie to drop from the console and onto the climbed up front and picked it up from the floor. She had forgotten about it, but now she could talk to Robbie.

" This is the Sparkling Princess, do you read me my Silver Cobra?" she radioed. Robbie was so relieved to hear her voice, he had just hoped she was okay.

" Yes, I read you...I'm glad that your okay, I forgot about the walkies and I've just been worried sick about you..are you okay?" Robbie rushed through his sentence.

" Yeah I'm okay sweetie." Cat said smiling. Robbie sat back and laid his head back looking at the roof of the car finally able to relax a bit. Andre's car seat was laid back while Tori snuggled up to him from the passenger side.

" Ask her where Beck and Jade are." Andre said curiously.

" Honey where are Beck and Jade?" Robbie radioed.

" Oh they're in the mini mart at the gas station." she radioed. Andre heard and gave Robbie a thumbs up.

" See babe they're okay, no need to worry." Tori said as she kissed his cheek. Meanwhile Beck and Jade were loading up on snack foods for the trip ahead. They got six big bags and filled them up with drinks and food. One bag for everyone. It wasn't the most nutritious choice, but they had to take what they could get. Beck grabbed a gas can from the back and met Jade outside. He filled the gas can just about halfway when he heard rustling coming from the side of the mart. He put Jade behind him, and Cat looked on nervously. He slowly walked to the side where the noise was coming from. Right before he could hit the corner to see what it was, the walkie made noise.

" Cat so what are they doing now?" Robbie radioed. " RRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" The zombie gas attendant sprang from the side and charged for Beck.

" OH MY GOD!" Cat screamed rolling up her window. Beck turned to look from Cat to the oncoming zombie just in time. He swing the gas can with all his might and knocked the zombie to the ground. Jade backed up to give Beck some space to make the kill. The undead attendant grabbed Beck's ankles and pulled him down causing him to fall.

" AAAAHH!" Beck yelled.

" Oh my god Beck!" Jade screamed. She took the gas can, and poured the gasoline in the dead man's eyes causing it to squirm uncontrobbally on the ground.

" Cat, what's going on?" Robbie asked fearfully as Tori and Andre sat up in their seats.

" Oh my god Robbie, a zombie just tried to attack Beck and Jade poured gas on him!" Cat said tearfully. Andre leaned forward to put his head on the steering wheel." This is all my fault." was all he could think. Tori gently rubbed his back soothingly.

" Beck's okay though." Cat said with relief. Beck got up and ran to his car and pulled out the cigarette lighter. He walked to the zombie and motioned for Jade to take a step back. When she did he threw the lighter on the frantic zombie and it burst into flames.

" Robbie, they killed it, they're okay.. Beck burned it." she said now crying tears of joy. Andre threw his head back in relief.

" My boy!" he said.

" Okay now tell them to get their asses back here now!" Tori yelled to Robbie.

" Lady Foxtrot says to..."

" I heard her, cause you never took finger off the button silly." Cat giggled.

" Oh, then hurry Cat."

" Kay kay." she radioed back. Beck ran into the store and came out with six more gas cans.

" What do we need those for?" Jade asked confused.

" So we don't go through this again." he said as he began to fill them up and load them in the backseat of his car. They pulled out and started back towards Robbie,Andre,and Tori.

"I can't radio them cause the batteries died." Robbie yelled hushly while peeking out at an oncoming zombie horde. He,Andre,and Tori were ducked down in their seats hoping they weren't spotted by the brain dead flesh eaters, but they were already seen it was just a matter of how fast Beck could drive. The zombie were closing in and Andre knew he had to do something.

" Okay I want you guys to stay here, while I run outside and draw their attention away from you." he said firmly.

" What, no Andre please." Tori pleaded with tears welling up.

" Are you crazy, you can't use your self as bait!" Robbie exclaimed.

" What other choice do I have Rob!" Andre yelled undetered from his mission. He got out of the car before Tori could try to talk him out of it.

" You want me , come and get me! he yelled. " Come try some dark meat!" he hollered before running.

" Andre no." Tori sobbed as Robbie held her. Just as the horde ran for Andre, Beck pulled up, got out of his car and ran to Andre's gas tank to fill it up. Cat hopped out of Beck's car and jumped in Andre's with Robbie. Cat and Robbie hugged tightly.

" I'm glad your okay." he said.

" Yeah, I'm fine Robbie, I told you I would be." she said as she kissed him. Jade brought the food and drinks to their car.

" Are you guys alright?" she asked.

" Yeah _were_ fine, but Andre." Tori said through tears as she pointed to him. Andre was running as fast as he could but was getting tired. He knew he couldn't last much longer. Jade went to Beck to see if he was finished.

" Babe c'mon they're gonna get Andre!" She yelled.

" I'm coming...I'm done.. Andre, come back come back!" he yelled. Andre used all his energy and cirlced back to the others. He saw out the corner of his eyes, another zombie stampede coming their way from the adjacent street. Beck saw them too and he began screwing the cap back onto Andre's gas tank. He took Jade's hand and ran back to his car and got in just as Andre ran past. By the time Beck started the car the zombies were now pushing the back of his car and nearlly tipping it over as two separate hordes meshed into a massive conglomerate of the undead. They were now on top of the car and punching through the glass.

" Jade grab our bags while I try and get us out of here." Jade nodded fearfully as she grabbed their two bags from the backseat. Andre stood outside his own car as he watched his friends car being engulfed in a sea of zombies. Andre went to his trunk and grabbed his tire iron he had in case of a flat tire, cause his grandmother told him to always be prepared...you know...before she lost her mind. He ran to the front of Beck's car and smashed it instantly. He stood onto the hood of the car yanked the tire iron out of the broken winshield and started going berzerk on the zombies that were on the hood of the car. While he was swinging away, Beck was kicking his winshield with Jade's help. When it finally fell in Beck grabbed the cigarette lighter and handed it to Andre while he opened two gas cans and pour the gasoline in his thing he had already brought the other three to Andre's car.

" Andre!" Beck yelled.

" Yeah! Andre yelled back over the zombie cries.

" When we jump out, Throw this lighter in the backseat and run!" Beck yelled as he handed Andre the lighter, while Andre never took his eyes off the zombies he was killing.

" Got it!" he shouted back. Beck and Jade climbed out onto the hood beside Andre then jumped down off the car and began running. Andre tossed the lighter into the backseat and got one last swing on a zombie wearing a business suit...direct hit in the temple. He jumped from the car and ran as fast as he could. Beck and Jade hopped in the backseat next to Robbie and Cat and watched as Andre ran to the car. He had three zombies hot on his trail.

" Andre! Run!" Tori shouted. Andre opened the car door and hit one zombie with it. Tori followed suit and hit another zombie with her car door. She kneeeled out of the car the grabbed the broken curtain rod which she still had and jammed it into the zombie's head, killing it. Tori tossed it to Andre and he killed his zombie on his side leaving the one zombie still running towards them.

" Come Andre, run this bastard over..I'll let you use one of my moves." Robbie said while focused on the zombie ahead.

" With pleasure." Andre said as he and Tori got back in and he started his engine. He drove full speed and and ran the zombie completely over crushing the head. They drove past Beck's now fully burning car which had become a bonfire for the zombies surrounding it.

" I'm sorry man." Andre said.

" It's cool, at least you got me and Jade out alive." Beck said patting Andre's shoulder.

" Let's just get to Mexico." Jade said. Andre looked to Tori while she looked to him. She was really mad at him for risk himself as bait, but knew he felt like he had to make amends for putting them in that situation in the first place. Her frown turned to a smile and she leaned over to snuggle into his shoulder as did Jade with Beck and Cat with Robbie inching their way to the border.

_**Really hope that you guys like it**_

Please Read and Review

The misfit

_**K.**_


	6. Author's Note

**I will update soon..I just have to write out the next chapters**


	7. Closer

" See if we would've got off at the last exit, it would've taken us south." Jade said.

" Well I'm sorry, I'm a little tired ok." Andre shot back." He had been driving for three hours now and it was getting had been sleep for two hours and he didn't want to wake her. She was now stirring in her sleep waking up to the banter between Andre and Jade.

" What's going on?" Tori said rubbing her eyes.

" Nothing, just get some rest Tor."

" Your boyfriend just passed our exit now we have to wait drive another 16 miles." Jade said as she sat back in her seat as Beck woke up.

" It's ok, maybe we should find somewhere to rest." Beck spoke up as he put his arm around Jade's waist. Robbie sat up and looked at the gas gauge.

" Yeah I agree, plus we have to preserve gas right." Robbie said.

" Listen to Robbie, he's smart. Cat said laughing as Robbie pulled her into him.

" Andre I have to pee." Tori pouted into his shoulder.

" Yeah me too." Cat piped up.

" Okay okay, I'll stop, but we have to make sure wherever we stop for the night is safe." Andre said as he he began to look at exits.

" Agreed." everyone said in unison.

" I'm not worried 'cause I know you will protect me." Tori said seductively as she kissed the corner of Andre's mouth causing him to smile.

" You got that right,baby." He said pulling her into him.

" Get a room." Jade spat.

" We plan to." Tori shot at her while looking up at Andre. They pulled into a bed and breakfast inn. Andre pulled in front and turned off the ignition.

" Alright, Robbie you stay in front and keep guard and this way you can watch the car, Beck and I will go on either side and then will go in to make sure it's safe."  
Andre said laying out the plan.

" No way I'm let you go with out me this time." Tori said to him.

" Tori I-..."

" Don't Tori me, I almost lost you today." she said cupping his face with both hands." You are not going without me and im not taking no for an answer.

" Yeah and I'm not letting Beck go by himself either." Jade spoke up.

" I'll be ok as long as long as Robbie is with me. Cat said looking at Andre.

" Andre, you know we work great as a team." Tori said.

" Alright fine Tori, but-"

" But I stay next you, I know the drill babe." Tori said kissing him.

" Your my responsibility..I love you Tori,I'm just trying to keep you safe and.."

" I know Andre and I love you too." she said trying to comfort him. She knew he was trying overcompensate for what happened earlier with Beck's car.

" All of you guys.. I wanna keep all of you safe,and I'm if I seemed like I was giving out commands."Andre said in a shaky voice as if he was going to break down.

" Andre, it's cool man. We know." Beck said getting out of the car and doing the bro handshake with Andre and Robbie.

"Yeah, it's cool." Robbie added.

" Jade, come with me." Beck looked to Jade who swayed to him.

" Yes darling dearest." she said sarcastically.

" Robbie come on." Cat mocked demanded.

" Coming my princess." Robbie skipped over to her as Andre made his way to Tori.

" Alright guys remember safe and we meet back here in 5 minutes got it?." Beck pointed out.

" Got it." they all said together.

The three couples split up to check the manor.

_**Thank you guys who reviewed this fic. Much appreciated, seriously, cause I thought nobody cared.  
This will be sort of a two part chapter so the action and zombies will be in the next chapter.I will ty to update between friday and saturday**_

Eternally the most wanted

K.C. the Renegade


	8. Revelry

" Tor, give me your hand, stay close." Andre said extending his hand. Instead of her giving him her hand she got closer to him and put he arm around his neck. Andre follwed suit and put his arm around her waist.

" I hope the others are okay." Tori said looking around nervously.

" Don't worry they are." Andre said confidently as he scanned their side of the manor cautiously.

" Well you sound mighty sure of yourself mister." Tori said with a smile while nudging him.

" I am, cause there they are right there." He said while swinging his flashlight in the direction he was looking in. They saw Beck and Jade from the opposite side of the back end of the house. Beck circled his flashlight around signaling he and Jade were okay.

" Oh my god ;great, but now I'm worried about Cat and Robbie." Tori said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah we should go check on them now." Andre replied. Beck and Jade must've sensed his thoughts because they started making their way back to the front of the house as well. The four met in the front of the manor and made their way inside.

" Cat!" Jade yelled.

" Robbie!" Tori yelled.

" I dont hear anything." Jade said fearfully.

" Where are they?" Tori said looking at Andre and Beck.

" Well if we knew that, we wouldn't be calling for them now would we, Vega!" Jade said with a smug look of unbelief.

" You know what Jade, I don't apprecia-". Tori was cut off.

" Let's stay focused please." Beck said calming the banter. " Maybe their upstairs."

" Yeah this place is not that big." Andre inserted. " Little Red!" " Rob!" He called out.

" In here." a faint voice called follwed by giggling. They looked at each other confused ,but followed the giggling anyway. The voices led them to a cabin inspired kitchen near the back of the house. Robbie and Cat were stuffing their faces with a large banquet meal in front of them.

" Whoa!..where did you guys get all of this food from?" Andre said as his eyes got big and his mouth started to water.

" All of this thuff wa in fridge." Robbie said with a mouth full of pastrami sandwich hanging out of his mouth.

" Well guys, don't just stand there...dig in." Cat said stuffing marshmellows in her mouth. Tori, Andre, Jade,and Beck rushed the table.

" Here babe try this." Tori said feeding Andre some of her grilled chicken.

" Oh my damn this is the chizz." he said while chewing and smiling at the same time. Tori giggled at her boyfriend, pecking him on the lips as she smiled.

"Have you guys tried this baked mac and cheese?" Beck said pointing the strings of gooey cheese he was trying to eat while leaning his head back.

" Yeah, it has like four cheeses in it." Jade said smiling at her boyfriend, trying to hold his hand as he maneuvered the cheese.

" Robbie!" Cat whined trying to feed him.

" Cat I don't wanna eat a peanut butter and chicken sandwich." he turned his head side to side.

" Just try it." Cat said with a pout.

" Darn it, I could never avoid those puppy dog eyes..okay hit me." Robbie said psyching himself up as the other watched the two and laughed.

" Oh my word, I love it." he smiled at Cat as he pecked her face and neck causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

" This is nice." Tori said sitting back in her seat now stuffed." I have the love of my life." she said leaning into Andre's neck and linking arms with him.

" And I have my four best friends." she said looking at Jade, Cat , Beck ,and Robbie.

" We're not friends." Jade shot while sipping on her drink. Tori sat up slightly and raised her eyebrow, waiting for Jade to recant her statement.

"Okay fine, you guys are my friends..happy now." Beck nudged her.

" What!" Beck looked at Jade to continue.

" URGGH!...fine, I love all of you." Beck smiled and kissed her knowing that's what Jade really felt, she just had a hard time admitting it.

" We love you too Jade!" They said together teasingly.

" Whatever!" She said slightly annoyed, but smirking.

" Alright guys, I think we should try to get some sleep." Andre said.

" Yeah, we can get an early start on the road." Robbie said.

" And we should pack some of this food for the road in the morning, since this place was abandoned nobody will miss it." Cat added.

" Agreed, then let's retire to our chambers." Beck said in a mock british voice.

" Yeah, babe never do that again." Jade said getting up into his embrace and kissing his cheek.

" Goodnight everyone!" Cat said as she and Robbie went to their room and closed the door.

" Night Cat!" They said back. Tori and Andre took off their shoes and collapsed into bed together.


	9. I Want You

A warm stream of sunlight snuck through the maroon curtains of the inn causing a sleeping Andre to stir as his eyes slowly opened. He took a little time to adjust to his surroundings. He hadn't slept this good since...well since before the outbreak, and he was pretty sure none of the others had either. He tilted his head to the right and focused on a peaceful Tori. Looking her up and down as Andre watched her even breathing and calm beautiful features. She looked so serene and seemed like she felt safe.

" Maybe we should stay here for awhile" he thought to himself. " Tori looks so comfortable here and having a stable place of refuge could dissipate some of the animosity that this zombie situation had created. He thought back to the previous night of how he,his girlfriend and their friends for the first time in a long time were genuinely happy. Shoot even Jade was happy...well y'know the Jade kind of happy" he thought smirking to himself. For once, even if only for a little while they deserved to have peace of mind instead of worrying about dying every second. Tori must've sensed his inner turmoil, because she began to flutter her eyes open.

As Tori opened her eyes she smiled realizing where she was. She had slept so well and her body felt so rejuvenated. Falling asleep in Andre's arms she felt incredibly safe and protected. She noticed that he was already awake and must have been for some time and he looked a little conflicted.

" Morning my love" she spoke soflty, proud that he was hers.

" Morning baby" Andre said as leaned down to kiss her. " How did you sleep?"

" Andre, I slept so good and I feel great" she beamed to him." But I noticed you were already awake" she paused noticing that he was still kind of in his own world.  
"Did you not sleep well?" she asked

"Nah, I slept really good..for the first time in weeks I just..." Andre hesitated thinking maybe he shouldn't build her hopes up of staying a couple more also knew she wanted to make sure Trina was safe. She hadn't seen her sister since their parents died and they got got separated thoughout all the couldn't be so selfish as to keep them apart more than they had to be.

" I just wanted t... you what forget it, I'm fine Tor...I was just thinking." Andre said nervously.

" Andre, don't lie to me..I can always tell when you're keeping something from me." Tori said as she sat up and shifted her weight to one elbow still facing Andre." I know you to well, so just tell me what your feeling babe."she said softly trying to ease him out of his shell.

" I can't hide anything from you can I?" Andre quip amazed at how well she read him.

" No you can't." Tori said as she kissed him." Now tell me" she pouted.

"Well I wanted to know if yo...wanted to know if you wanted to stay for just a couple more days?" Andre stuttered with hopeful eyes on Tori." Of course we'll have to run it over with the others, but I really wanna know what you hesitation Tori jumped over to Andre and straddled him excitedly kissing him all over.

" I love you so much right now" she said between laughed uncontrollably under Tori's show of affection.

" So I take it that's a yes?" Andre asked making sure.

" Hell yeah that's a yes." she said." I'm sure Trina is fine at the military base ,so I don't see why we can't stay and rest up here for a couple more days."Tori smiled on top of him.

" I love_ you_ so much right now." Andre returned as he shifted their position on the bed so that he was now on top causing an aroused Tori to squeal under his reciprocated desire.

" Oh you do, huh?" Tori challenged looking in his eyes.

" Oh you better know it girl." Andre shot back grinning confidently.

" Then show me." Tori said flirtatiously.

" You know I will." Andre said as he connected their lips and began to kiss. The kiss was pure love and , passionate, and the two were hungry for each about 5 straight minutes of animalistic groping and rubbing and the dust had settled from their war of tongues and desire, they tilted there heads slightly apart with eyes closed and breathing heavily, panting for air.

" We still have to talk to the others." Tori spoke still coming down from her high of Andre.

" I know." was all Andre could breath out forgetting where he was, lost in Tori.

" Cat,Robbie and Beck will most likely agree, but I'm not sure about Jade." Tori said looking worried into Andre's eyes.

" Jade's been reasonable lately, let's just hope she's in a good mood like she was last night." Andre said as he and Tori sat up straight.

"You hungry?" Tori asked him.

" You know, now that you mention it I am." He laughed." I guess it was all that Tori lovin' that started my apettite." He smiled as they kissed again.

" Well, Tori wants to cook her guy some breakfast." she said seductively while standing up to put on her shirt that was thrown during their 5 minute makeout session.

" Nah Tor, I'll come and make my own you don..." Andre cut off by Tori silencing him with her index finger.

" I want to." she said firmly." You've kept me safe and sane throughout all of this and I just wanna do something for you."

" Babe, you've done the same for me and I didn't do it out of obligation I did it because I love you." Andre said smiling.

" And I love you too.. with everything in me." Tori said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of bed to stand in front of her." That's why I wanna take care of you today." she said kissing him.

" Well I can't argue with that." Andre said putting his hands up in surrender.

" No you can't." Tori said smiling at his defeat."Now." she said as she took his hand and began to lead him out of the door and downstairs to the kitchen." Tell me...what does my guy want to have for breakfast?"

_**Sorry guys, I had a mixture of writers block and laziness. I'm working on some ideas for this story so the chapters will come more easy to write. This is my first time writing any for a public audience so I wanna make sure this is really god enough to read and that people enjoy it. My chapters ae named are after songs of my favorite bands like Kings of Leon, Avenged Sevenfold, Muse and other chapters to come like Yelawolf, Atreyu, Alter Bridge and more. Look up the songs and you might like it.  
Always your neighborhood friendly reject,  
K.  
P.S. , I also have some ideas for a Lycan/Vampire story for Tandre. There is totally not enough Tandre on his site**_


	10. So Far Away

" Oh my god Tor, this food is slammin!" Andre said while stuffing his face full of smiled as she watched him eating while eating herself. The others hadn't come down yet so they were just enjoying each others company over is the first time in a long time that she and Andre had breakfast together since the outbreak. Andre would come over in the mornings to pick up his girlfriend for school and eat breakfast at her parents were very fond of Andre and Tori's relationship and realized that the two were clearly in love,even if Tori and Andre didn't realize it themselves early on. After only four weeks into their relationship Tori was the first to say " I love you" to Andre. Tori started to freak out when Andre didn't say it back immediately.

_**Flashback**_

" Andre say something...anything, I mean I know we've only been dating for a month now but I love everything about you and it's okay if you don't feel that way right now I would totally get it, but right now your silence is killing me. Tori rambled slightly breathless. After about two seconds Andre began to chuckle causing Tori to feel like she had just made a fool of herself.

" Andre your really making me feel bad right now, like I'm going to cry cause I feel like such an idiot." Andre stop laughing when he saw Tori beating herself up about what had just happened. He pulled her hands to him.

" Tori don't I'm sorry ,I just thought you knew." He said as he caressed her hands.

" Knew what Andre." Tori responded in an agitated tone feeling like he was poking fun at her." Your not making any sense."

" I thought you knew that..." Andre lifted Tori's chin up and looked into her eyes while smliing. " I love you too." Andre said softly.

" You love me?" she asked as she began to smile.

" Of course I do Tori, don't you know what you do to me." Andre was astonished that she didn't realize her hold on him. That she was already and was always his everything. That's what he loved about her. How she wasn't as conceited as to think she was god's gift to earth, even though he felt that she was. How she was so chill, laid back and easy to talk to. She was kind, sweet and thoughtful to how she affected the people around her with the decisions she made. The way she went out of her way to help people...even helping Jade when she needed help. Tori was a good person, and the fact the she was absolutely beautiful was a well appreciated bonus.

" Andre I thought you didn't feel the same way for a minute because you were laughing."She said extremely relieved.

" I'm sorry I just thought you could tell that I love you. The way I act when your around. The way I smile with you, I...I'm full of you. Tori almost melted from his words. She felt extremely loved, wanted and undeniably cherished by him. Tori didn't need him to say anymore so she leaned forward to kiss him. Andre pulled her closer to him by her hips. Tori straddled Andre on her couch and made quick work of removing his shirt. Andre returned the favor and removed her shirt and began kissing his way from her stomach to her neck causing her to moan. Andre became even more turned on and started to unbutton her jeans, but he stopped and looked up at Tori for permission.

" We love each other Andre, and I want you so bad right now." She said brushing his twists back. " I'm ready." Andre then stood up keeping Tori in his arms and shifted her into a bridal style position, and began walking from the couch. Tori was confused and looked to his eyes for an answer.

" If we're going to make love then we are not going to do it on a couch. I'm gonna make sure your comfortable and you enjoy it." he said as he resumed carrying Tori up to her bedroom.

**Present**

" Earth to Tori, you okay babe?" Andre asked his zoned out girlfriend.

" Yeah I was just thinking is all." she smiled coming back to reality. They both heard Beck and Jade's voices coming down the stairs and looked at each other.

" And now the moment of truth." Tori nudged Andre.

" I know, let's hope they agree to stay for a little while longer." Andre sighed.

" Hey guys, ooh you made breakfast..looks good."Jade interrupted.

" Oh sorry Jade I just cooked for Andre." Tori apologized.

" Thanks a lot Vega." Jade flung a napkin at Tori.

" So you guys ready to go, Cat and Robbie are on their way down." Beck asked the two.

" Beck about that." Andre tried to ease into the question." I was wondering if you guys wanted to stay here for a couple more days before we get back on the road.?"

" Wow, Jade and I were just talking about that on our way downstairs." Beck turned to Jade who seemed relieved.

" All of us have been running from these dead things for almost a month and a couple days of recuperation is something we could really use." Beck smiled at the thought.

" So yes?" Tori smiled optimistically.

" Yeah Tori, we wanna stay too." Jade shot.

" Yay" Cat shouted from the top of the stairs as everyone looked to her.

" So we're all in agreement that we stay for at least two more days." Robbie said making sure it was a done deal.

" Yup." Andre said grinning.

" And I see Tori only made breakfast for her and Andre...your a meanie." Cat pouted while getting hug and kiss on the forehead from Robbie.

" Sorry Cat, but tommorow we can all cook together I promise." Tori hoped Cat would agree.

" Okay." Cat said bouncing down the stairs like nothing had happened with Robbie in hand.

Later in the day...

" Uh guys." Robbie came running into the room out of breath." Your all gonna wanna see this." He motioned for them to follow him.

**Guys thanks for the reviews. It really makes me feel like I'm doing an okay job at this. In chapters to come, there will be more action coming along with zombies.  
Stay Tuned**

K.C. LycanBezerker_****_


	11. Black Days

" Wow, whoever ran this place was ready for the worst." Beck said running his hand through his hair. In the basement of the inn was a small room filled with guns,swords,ammunition, and all sorts of other weapons. Robbie how did you find this room?

" I don't know I was just walking around and kind of stumbled in here. For some reason I couldn't get that door over there in the corner to said pointing to the small brown door. Any volunteers? he looked around at snatched a shotgun from the rack and walked over to the door." My pleasure." she said cocking the shotgun and blew if off the hinges. She backed up when she saw two people chaind inside. They were both dead ,but were disfigured and they were wearing uniforms. Jade stepped forward to read the name tags, but jumped back when the chained woman spring to life and tried to bite her." Guys I think these two were the owners of this inn. As Tori stepped cautiously into view of the two restained zombies, she couldn't help but feel for them."They must've chained themselves up before they turned to keep from hurting anyone" she said turning to Jade. " Yeah well they have to be put down." Jade said in a seemingly heartless tone as she raised her shotgun to make the killshots. The undead male suddenly reanimated and with a single motion broke one of his chains now giving him a free arm to swing and swipe at the young group of teenagers." "Jade are you that cold, can't we just leave them down here instead of ...this?" Cat said pointing to Jade new shotgun friend." Cat we don't have a choice." Jade said confused by the redhead as she turned to Cat who was near tears." Jade's right." Andre spoke up. But I understand Cat's point too.I feel bad that we have to kill these people, being that were in their home, but we need these weapons and this inn before we go back on the road. Plus we have a chance to put them out their misery,and give them some peace." Everyone nodded in a agreement looking to Jade as she had taken the role of executioner. The man had broken from one chain already and was pulling the other from the wall. Jade cocked the gun, aim, the man broke free and lunged at Jade right before she blew his head completely off leaving a headless corpse to fall to the floor. She turned to the female who was still flailing around trying to get free. Aim, fire as she dropped back to the ground still chained, but headless.

Jade looked to Cat and rested her hand on her shoulder." It had to be done, I'm sorry Cat." seeing that Jade was sincere Cat shook her head and leaned into Robbie's chest for solace." We should at least bury the bodies,ya' know give them a proper burial out of respect. Robbie said holding Cat into a hug." We'll try and find some shovels to dig the graves." Jade said pulling Beck with her to go noticed Tori was still staring at the bodies and looked to Andre." Is she gonna be okay?" he asked." Tori are you okay? Cat asked her ,but she was still had a blank emotionless face." Hey you guys, can you give us a minute? Andre asked them gesturing to Tori." Sure Andre." Cat grabbed Andre's hand and gave him a sympathetic smile before her and Robbie left.

" Tori, talk to me." Andre turned Tori to face him." Andre, I don't want that to be us." Andre began to see the hurt in her whole time she was standing there she had been imagining them sharing the same fate as the two decapitated bodies." It won't be Tori, that's why were all sticking together." Tori began shaking her head as if she wasn't accepting Andre's attempt to comfort her." No ,Andre no, when you ran from the zombie horde we weren't together. I begged you not leave me, but you ran anyway. Andre I can't take that. I can't lose you. Not now. Not like... that." she said in tears pointing to the bodies." I had to do what I thought was going to keep you safe." he spat in disbelief." What was I supposed to to do Tori. Let you get killed and then what? I'd have to live the rest of my life without you and regretting not drawing those things away from you when I had the chance. Andre now slightly upset. Tori looked to him folding her arms across her chest now angry herself" You didn't see Robbie run did you? She didn't think Andre had anyway to respond to that." Tori, Robbie is not your boyfriend, I am and your my responsiblity."And as long as we're together, your going to continue to risk your life me." Tori interjected. This had been weighing on her heart and mind since Andre had that encounter with the zombie at his grandmothers couldn't let Andre get himself killed trying to save her all the time. He would always worry about her. She was the distraction that would eventually get him killed."

" Andre, I don't think-" Andre cut her off.

" Tori don't you dare, I love you." he took her hands into his. Tori,her eyes filled with unspilled tears slowly backed away from him.

" I don't we should be together anymore." she wiped her face trying to back her decision. Andre saw it in her eyes. Even after all that they had been through,she had somehow convinced herself that they were doomed to fail. Her face, though incredibly beautiful was stern. She wasn't taking her decision back. Andre looked in her eyes. Tori thought Andre was about try and convince her she was wrong.

" Andre no, I mean it ,we-" Andre cut her off this time.

" I'm not fighting you on this." he said calmly. He kept his eyes to the felt so powerless in was angry as hell with her, but his love for her kept him in check.

" You're not what?"she was surprised that he would agree. Part of her didn't want him too, hoping that he would bring her to her senses and tell her that this was stupid and just kiss her.

" I respect your decision,and I won't push you any more on this." Andre said in a monotone, emotionless voice, like he had lost all feeling because...he realized his change and immediately regretted making her decision. She had broken his went to reach for him,but he stepped back never taking his eyes off the ground.

" I should go help others with the graves." Andre stepped past her and walked out the room. Tori stood there and began to sob.

" Where's Tori? Cat asked Andre as he stepped outside.

" I'm here." Tori said answering Cat as she came outside never taking her eyes off Andre.

" Are you guys ok?" Beck asked the two.

" Yeah, um I don't feel so well, you guys can handle this right, great."Andre walked back into the house. Tori watched him the entire time with tears streaming down her face.

" Vega, what is going on?


	12. When Two Are One

Tori folded her arms and bit her lip, reluctant to tell the group what had happened. She would never want to hurt Andre like this. She loved him. She loves him. She would always love him. Noboby, situation, or circumstance could ever break her love for him. She broke up with him _because_ she loves him. " I did it to save his life." Tori chanted repeatedly in her head over and over, subconsciously seeking her inner approval that she had done the right thing; but she couldn't find within herself she knew this was the wrong decision, but part of her felt that this was just her selfish love for Andre that was telling her that she had made the wrong decision.

" Hello, Vega anybody there?" Jade snapped her fingers across Tori's face pulling the latter from her thoughts." Yeah hi." Jade crossed her arms. " What exactly is going on with you and Harris?" Tori looked down while wiping her eyes and put her hands in her back pockets before she looked at Cat then Robbie then to Beck and finally to Jade.

" We broke up." she said.

" What the hell happened while you two were down in the cellar?" Jade threw her arms up and then crossed them back. For some reason she was irritated about didn't say anything at first until Cat shook her.

" Tori!" Cat whined.

" Cat!" Tori whined back.

" Tell us what happened that made you two break up." Cat said as Robbie walked to her side." Yeah you guys were fine before we came upstairs, but we were kinda worried when you were staring at the corpses and didn't say anything." Robbie spoke up.

" I don't know, I just realized that...I'm a liability to Andre and one day he's gonna do something to try and save my life and that'll get him killed." Tori looked to her friends with tears." Guys I just can't take that." she broke down pinching the bridge of her nose and putting her head down. Cat moved to her quickly and put her arms around huffed in annoyance.

" God this must be killing Andre." Tori looked up hurt. She thought that her and Jade had made progress and had become friends. Now it felt like Jade was back to hating her because she had broken Andre's heart. " Good, let her hate me." Tori thought to herself. " I deserve it."

The look Tori gave her didn't go unnoticed by Jade." I'm just saying Vega. Did really think about how this was going to effect Andre. I mean I understand your take on this whole thing, but did you take a moment to put yourself in his shoes?" Tori couldn't say she had, but she knew what Andre would said if she had let him try and convince her otherwise. She knew him better than anyone.

" Yeah, but Jade he would've just told me that he wouldn't apologize for trying to keep me he would kill for he would die for me...and...and I don't want him to die for me Jade. I want him to be _with me._" Tori pointed to herself as she sobbed through tears. Jade rolled her eyes.

" Yeah Tori, I get what _you want_, but what about Andre and what he wants? Do you even _care_ what he wants? Do even care about _him?" _When Jade said that last part, a rage arose in Tori. She was offended that Jade would imply that. She softened when she thought about the man in question. She looked at Jade." Do I _care _about him? Tori threw her head back trying to keep the tears in as she wiped her face again before returning her attention to Jade's million dollar question.

" Jade" Tori pouted. " I love him." Tori spoke softly with a small smile at the thought of him.

" Then you can't punish him for loving you." Beck stepped forward." I would do the same for Jade and I know Robbie would do it for Cat." Robbie looked to Cat and then to Tori. " Right-arooni."

" Tori, you can't just break up because your scared to lose him. Anybody could die at any given moment, but you can't live in fear of that or you'll never be happy." Beck said rubbing her shoulder.

" You have to talk to Andre and work things out." Cat said releasing her grip on the brunette. Tori looked up to her and Andre's room window.

" Cat, he won't want to talk to me..I ruined everything and I know I lost his trust. she said defeated." He probably won't love me anymore." Jade found that hilarious.

" Babe don't laugh at her." Beck told her.

" No I just meant.. Harris, not love her, ha. He couldn't help himself if he tried. He's infatuated with her." Tori looked up slightly hopeful now.

" So.. Tori go win your guy back." Cat nudged while smiling.

" Wish me luck." Tori said as she made way into the building.

Tori made her way up the stairs to their room. she knocked on the door first.

" Andre, can I come in?" she asked like he would explode if she made the wrong move.

" Sure ba- Tori, it's your room too." Andre said lifelessly after he had almost called her baby.

Tori walked in and saw him gathering his clothes in his duffle bag.

" Andre what are you doing?" She asked.

" I'm packing my things up, moving to another room. You know with the whole promixity and the ...breakup." he said. I'm just trying to give you your space."

" Andre I don't want space." Tori said nervously." I ... I messed up Andre and ..I never stopped loving you...I love you so much...I know, I know I made the wrong decision without taking your feelings into consideration and I'm sorry." Tori pleaded as she began to form tears and fidget in place. Andre just watched her break in front of him.

" Please, please forgive me Andre I don't wanna lose you,I really don't. I don't want you find someone else after this whole zombie thing is over, get married and have kids and grow old with her because ..I want that with you. I wanna have your children." she said smiling while water ran down her face.I wanna grow old with you after we get married. I'll earn your trust again Andre I promise if.. if you just give me a chance. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry." Tori leaned forward sobbing uncontrollably. Andre ran to her immediately holding her up in his embrace.

" Tor, I'm not leaving you, I won't ever leave you..I promised you that, remember at my grandma's house?" he said brushing now wet hair from her nodded in reply.

"I love you to much to leave." he said rocking her back and forth kissing her forehead.

" I'm so sorry." she said softly still tearing.

" Tori , if you know me, then I know you. I knew you were just scared. So I agreed to your decision. I didn't want to, but I did." Andre loosened his hold on her as she was adjusting her position so she could sit up with him, but still holding her.

" So...you still wanna be with me?" she asked scared that he was just being a friend and would say no.

" Hell yeah." he said laughing as she threw herself into his pulled back slightly looking into his eyes and then lips before kissing him. They pulled back panting and out of breath.

" Besides, I knew you couldn't stay away from this." he said flicking the side of his nose and popping his collar. She laughed and hit his arm.

" Jerk." she said before kissing him. " But your my jerk, and my jerk is about to "get some".Tori said pulling off her shirt.

" I wonder how it's going with Tori and Andre?" Robbie looked at the pairs bedroom window.

" I don't know. Vega really screwed this one up and Andre always wears his heart on his 's go check on them." Jade led the group upstairs and listened carefully at the door. They didn't hear anything at first, until they heard moaning and then Tori calling out Andre's name. Cat covered her mouth in shock, while Robbie and Beck hi-fived each other. Jade backed up in disgust." Now I know Vega a little more then I want to." she said pulling Beck who was dying of laughter back downstairs with her. Cat looked at Robbie with a seductive smile. The thought of sex was cleary turning her on and Robbie did not miss his cue. The two ran off to their room while Cat put a do not disturb sign on the door knob.

"Oh my god Andre!" Tori grunted in couldn't even manage to keep her mouth closed as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She dug her nails into his back pulling him closer, deeper in her.

" Damn, ugh Tori!" Andre could feel he was close.

" Andre don't stop don't sto..oo..ooop!" she stammered out with each thrust he gave her. She couldn't resist anymore grabbing the back of his head as her body gave into her climax while Andre also reached rolled off of her, both of of breath and exhausted as beads of sweat covered their naked bodies. Andre pulled her closer into his side and kissed her wet forehead.

" Damn Andre." Tori was still turned on by he made love to leaned up to kiss his lips, then his neck then his chest. Andre smiled as he had done most of the " labor" while staring at the ceiling. He felt special that only he could make Tori that good. He felt like the man. It's a universal feeling for guys that when you make love to a girl and afterwards she lets you know that she was beyond satisfied, it makes you feel invincible. Right now Andre felt like Zeus himself. Tori sat up and kissed his lips again before tapping his thigh twice." C'mon." she said pulling his hand to stand up. A confused Andre stood up as a naked Tori led him to the bathroom.

" Shower?" he asked.

" Uh huh" she smiled .


	13. Warning Shot

Two days had passed and the gang were making preparations to and Cat had food covered, while Beck and Jade were on weapons detail. Tori and Andre were in their room packing the last of their belongings. Andre was already packed given the whole short lived breakup, while he watched Tori packing the last of her things. She looked back and noticed him staring and began to blush a little.

" What." she said softly causing Andre to smile.

" Nothing, just admiring the view."

" Well your're kinda making me nervous." she giggled as she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her left ear.

" Don't be, your perfect." he said as he walked over to began taking their bags downstair to the car.

" Andre I still feel uncomfortable with the whole gun situation." she said throwing her hands up.

" I know me too, but it could be the difference between life and death. I've never had to use a gun before so this is pretty weird for me. At least you have experience, your dad taught you gun safety right?"

" Yeah, but even then it was unnerving to me. I guess that's the perks of having a father who is a cop. My mom was never comfortable with it either. She hated it in fact. Now Trina and I know to protect ourselves though." Tori smiled. Andre could tell she was thinking about her parents so let the bags fall to the floor and wrapped her into a hug.

" I know you miss them."

"I do, so much Andre I really do."

" I know they would be proud of you with the way you have been taking care of yourself. You even managed save my life too." Tori tilted her head up and looked into his eyes.

" Well I know that they'd be happy I found a guy that will protect me no matter what." she smiled and caressed his cheek. Suddenly their mutual gaze was interrupted as Beck burst through the ajar door.

"Guys, we gotta move now." he said as he was extremely out of his normally cool composure.

" What's wrong!" Tori asked looking from Andre back to Beck.

" Zombies, I guess they sensed us. It's not safe here outside making thier way to the front gates.

" Okay let's go." Andre said while grabbing his and Tori's trio rushed downstairs and by that time the undead had already made their way to the gates and were now ripping it out of it's post.

" Beck, where are you!" Jade yelled as eyes scanned the front lawn of the inn. Beck ran out almost immediately followed by Tori and then Andre.

" I'm here 's Cat and Robbie?" he asked looking around to see Robbie running to them with Cat and two bags.

" I got the weapons!" Robbie shouted.

" Alright, let's go!" Andre said motioning them to his car, but as soon as he said those words the front gate was knocked down and the dead began to pour in. Cat hopped in the backseat next to Jade followed by Robbie. He had ducked in just quick enough to avoid the swipe of a dead one wear a labcoat with his lower jaw missing. Robbie shut the door then locked it.

" uh Andre let's move." Jade said nervously trying to keep her composure.

" Uh Jade, I'm trying." Andre said searching the odometer to see why the car wasn't snarling got growling got closer. Cat clung to Robbie. Beck pulled Jade closer to him. Tori looked around and the were completely surrounded. Even though her breakup was short, she had just gotten Andre back and now she was about to lose him all over again along with her best friends. To be honest they were her family, but now they were all gonna die. They had made so far a journey up to this point and conquered every obstacle they had encountered. Luckily all zoo animals had been quarantined, so they never had to worry about any imposing threat with that. Tori looked into the face of a woman who was clawing at her window. She only had one eye and wore a nurses outfit. In a matter of weeks life had changed so drastically. All these now walking dead who were now banging and pulling on the car were once regular people. They had families, pets, businesses and were part of a thriving operational society. She had never thought of these former humans in this light before. It was always to much going on and not enough time to think. She and Andre were always on the run, they had no time to waste daydreaming. Funny how now that they were in a situation of certain death, she was daydreaming and feeling bad for the very creature who were about rip her insides out and feast on her._" I don't wanna die like that." _she thought to herself. While being torn apart she would have to endure the excruitiating in the moments before she died. She would die screaming and scared. So would Cat, Robbie, Jade, Beck and ...Andre. She turned to look at her boyfriend who was hammering away at the gas petal. If Tori wasn't so completely lost in her thoughts she could have sworn she was smiling at him._" God I love this man.I want to be his wife, have his kids and grow old with him. We can't die here." _Tori snapped from her thoughts. She reached in the backseat to her friends. Her and Jade must have been thinking the same thing because they were both reaching for the same thing.

" Alright guys." Jade said cocking her handgun. We need to create some space until Andre gets us moving. She looks at Tori and nods. Tori nods and cocks her gun and looks to Robbie and Cat.

" Make every shot count, don't waste anything." They looked to each other then back to Tori and nodded. Beck was already aiming,ready to roll his window down.

" So we ready?" His normally calm demeanor was gone. He was ready to kill.

" Yeah." they said together.

" Aim for the head." He yelled opening this window with an instant headshot to man closest to him. Cat shot out of Robbie's window while Jade shot out of Beck's. Tori had had killed seven with direct shots in a matter of minutes. Her dad would be proud. None had realized as the engine began to roar to life.

" Yeah baby !" Andre yelled.

" Yay now can we please go." Cat said one eye closed aiming only to the wrong zombie in the frontal lobe.

" Sorry Mister I was aiming for her!" she yelled.  
The front of the car was fully blocked so Andre turned his wheel to the right. He reached to the backseat for the groups bag of tricks and pulled out the first thing he could grab which happed to be an automatic. He rolled down his window and sprayed anything moving dropping them instantly. He looked to make sure were none on his side, before he got out of the car. Beck and Robbie followed suit stepping out with him and started laying out all the ones that were blocking the way out. The three walked back to the car and got in. Andre started the car and rolled over the re-dead corpses.


End file.
